


My mom has a lair and a jail?

by Quinnezel



Category: The Addams Family (2019)
Genre: Apparently there are no fics for this ship, Canon Compliant, F/F, I just think they're cute together, I promise, Is there even a ship?, They kiss but it's just cute, there is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnezel/pseuds/Quinnezel
Summary: Trapped in the attic, Parker and Wednesday have a heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Parker Needler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	My mom has a lair and a jail?

“I shall be staying with you for a while.” That was what Wednesday had said the night before, having woken Parker up with a knock on her window. To say that she was startled would be an understatement. And yet, when Wednesday had joined her in her bed, arms tucked tight to her chest like one of those Egyptian mummies, Parker wasn’t afraid at all. Nervous, definitely, but not afraid. She wasn’t accustomed to letting anyone get close like that.

And of course everything was complicated by the fact that her mother was asleep just down the hall. She kind of hoped she had fallen asleep in her crafting room, like she sometimes did. Parker couldn’t even guess what would happen if her mother were to find anyone staying over without permission, let alone public enemy number one Wednesday Addams. 

She had blamed Wednesday for everything, but Parker didn’t change her appearance for someone else. She changed it for herself. It was something she had always wanted to do. She just never would have been able to bring herself to do it if not for Wednesday.

She turned to face her guest. Wednesday’s face was stone still. If she was even breathing, Parker couldn’t notice it. But something about her being there was comforting. At least, if Parker ignored the growing volume of her heartbeat. She knew what it meant, or thought she did, but she was already breaking so many of her mom’s expectations. And that one in particular… Well, it was better if she just didn’t go there.

She turned away from Wednesday. It made it easier to quiet the thoughts in her head.

They shouldn’t have gone into the crafting room. She knew it before she did it, but there was something about Wednesday that made her braver than she should have been. Or more foolish. Maybe they were the same thing.

Her mom didn’t look particularly strong, but she made it look easy as she shoved them into the attic. Margaux was mad, but worse, she was resolved. Parker knew the look all too well, had been pulled all across the country by the look. All for her mother’s dreams.

Her mom gave them one last steely look. “Sorry to do this, but standards must be upheld. Parker, someday you'll understand, and Wednesday… Well, anyway, Parker.”

The door slammed shut, the lock turning into place just a second later. Parker ran to it, twisting and yanking on the handle to no avail. It wouldn’t budge.

“Ugh! My mom has a lair and a jail? I knew I should have picked to live with my dad.”

A quiet existence in a run-down, landlocked suburb was hardly exciting. But that was basically where she had ended up anyway, and with her dad there wouldn’t have been any spying or plotting or attic doors that locked from the outside.

Parked walked back to Wednesday, her head down in defeat. They were stuck here until her mom got back and decided they deserved to be let out. It definitely wouldn’t be until after the live finale of Margaux’s Design Intervention. So hours.

“I’m sorry Wednesday. I knew my mom was mean, but I never would have guessed she was secretly evil.”

Wednesday fixed her with her typical expressionless stare. “Don’t give her so much credit. She’s maniacal at best. Personally, I’d say conniving, but even that may be more than she deserves.”

“Thank goodness I’m nothing like her.” Parker sighed, heavily. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for helping with my new look.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for. It’s much more befitting, if you ask me. Those old clothes made you look garish and practically joyful. Now you look rightfully haunted.”  
Compliments from Wednesday were rare, and kind of hard to understand, but Parker knew she meant every word.

“I want to thank you, though. I can’t imagine going back to before I knew you. You’ve changed my life so much in such a short amount of time. I’ve never had a… friend like you.”

Wednesday’s face lit up, as if from the inside. It was the closest she ever came to a smile, and Parker adored it.

“Nor I you. You, too, have rampaged through my dreary existence, leaving indelible destruction in your wake.”

Parker took a step toward Wednesday, and then another. She came as close as she could bring herself to. Wednesday didn’t budge.

She tried to build up her courage. “Can I…” She didn’t really know what she was planning. It was instinct, and she wanted to trust it. “Can I just…”

Wednesday still hadn’t moved an inch. “As wonderfully grotesque as your pained expression is, perhaps you should just do it. Pull the gauze from the wound, as they say.”

So Parker did. She leaned in, and she closed her eyes, and she kissed Wednesday. She could hardly believe it, but it was happening.

She pulled back quickly, very conscious of the fact that Wednesday hadn’t moved to kiss her back. Maybe she made a mistake, misread things between them. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything, not with her heart pounding in her throat.

“What was that? It was horrifying.”

Parker’s head sank at the words, but Wednesday wasn’t done speaking just yet.

“Do it again.”

She raised her eyes to meet Wednesday’s and she could swear there was a little smirk on her porcelain white face. She leaned back in, but before she could do anything more, Wednesday’s hands were at her waist and she was spinning. Somehow, she ended up horizontal, one foot on the ground but otherwise only held up by Wednesday’s arms. This time, the kiss was mutual. Parker’s heart fluttered. Maybe it was just the morbid influence of spending so much time with Wednesday, but she thought this would be a wonderful way to go out.

And then she was upright again. Her legs shook and threatened to give out, but Wednesday was still holding her up. Her mind was completely blank, but in a good way. A very good way.

“That was most interesting. It felt as though spiders were crawling all over my skin. Did you feel that as well?”

“Tingling? Yep. Definitely.”

“We shall have to do that again.”

Parker just nodded, swaying a little.

There was a commotion from outside, angry voices carrying from out front. Lots of them. Wednesday walked to the window. When her legs steadied, Parker joined her. The whole town was gathered out front, and Margaux was giving an impassioned speech. It didn’t look good. Parker had never seen an angry mob, but she was pretty sure it was one.

Wednesday’s face settled into disdain as the words went on. “No one torments my family but me.” She turned to the door. “Hair clip, please.”

“Okay.”

Wednesday fiddled with the lock for just a moment, and it clicked open.

“Wha…”

“Cage school 101.”

Parker followed her out the door and through the silent halls. She would have followed her… friend, anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me if you liked it!


End file.
